vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Torinoko City
Hintergrund Torinoko City handelt von einem Mädchen in einer "zurückgelassenen Stadt". Der Song wurde auf der MikuPa Live in Tokyo 2011, der ''MikuPa Live in HongKong an Taiwan, der MikuPa Live in Sapporo 2013 und der MikuPa Live in Kansai 2013 aufgeführt. Außerdem ist er im Spiel ''-Project DIVA- f '' enthalten.'' Text Japanisch= 0と1が交差する地点 間違いだらけの　コミュニケーション アナタの名前は　何ですか？ 10文字以内で　答エヨ 過去と未来が　交差する地点 行く宛を失った　現在地 アナタはどうして　生きているの？ 100文字以内で　答エヨ 過去最高速の　夜が明ける バランス取ることも　できないまま 自分だけどこか　取り残された 音の無い世界　造られた世界 傷んだ果実を　捨てるだけなら 2人もいらない　1人で出来るから 昼と夜が　交差する地点 誰かに会いたくて　会えなくて ワタシの名前は　何ですか？ 10文字以内で　教えて 嘘と本当が　交差する地点 呼吸が止まりそうな　閉塞感 ワタシはどうして　生きているの？ 100文字以内で　教えて 好き　嫌い　好き　嫌い　の繰り返しで 疲れきった愛は　もういらない 時間だけいつも　通り過ぎていく 1秒ごとに　崩れていく世界 歪んだ景色に　塗りつぶされた 真実（こたえ）はいらない　偽りでいいの 自分だけどこか　取り残された 色のない世界　夢に見た世界 傷んだ果実を　捨てることすら 1人じゃ出来ない　傍にいてほしくて |-|Romaji= Zero to ichi ga kousasuru chiten Machigai darake no komyunikeeshon Anata no namae wa nandesu ka? Juumoji inai de kotae yo Kako to mirai ga kousasuru chiten Iku ate o ushinatta genzaichi Anata wa doushite ikiteiru no? Hyakumoji inai de kotae yo Kako saikousoku no yoru ga akeru Baransu toru koto mo dekinai mama Jibun dake dokoka torinokosareta Oto no nai sekai tsukurareta sekai Itanda kajitsu o suteru dake nara Futari mo iranai hitori de dekiru kara Hiru to yoru ga kousasuru chiten Dareka ni aitakute aenakute Watashi no namae wa nandesu ka? Juumoji inai de oshiete Uso to hontou ga kousasuru chiten Kokyuu ga tomarisou na heisokukan Watashi wa doushite ikiteiru no? Hyakumoji inai de oshiete Suki kirai suki kirai no kurikaeshi de Tsukarekitta ai wa mou iranai Jikan dake itsumo toorisugiteiku Ichibyou goto ni kuzureteiku sekai Iganda keshiki ni nuritsubusareta Kotae wa iranai itsuwari de ii no Jibun dake dokoka torinokosareta Iro no nai sekai yume ni mita sekai Itanda kajitsu o suteru koto sura Hitori ja dekinai soba ni ite hoshikute |-|Englisch= 0 and 1, their point of intersection is calculation that is of miscommunication I want to ask you a question - what is your name? Within 10 words or less tell it to me The past and the future, their point of intersection - A location where I have lost my destination What is your hypothesis on why you live? Within 100 words tell it to me I watch the break of day pass faster than ever before I try to keep my balance straight but I just fall again It seems like I've been left behind once again by myself In a world where there's no sound In a world where nothing is real Disposing worthless garbage is really not that hard, you know It doesn't need two people, a single person for that's enough Noon and the night, their point of intersection is like wanting to meet someone you can't catch up to I want to ask you a question - what is my name? Within 10 words or less please answer me The truth and the lies, their point of intersection - I'm trapped in this place and I feel my breath will stop soon What is my hypothesis on why I live? Within 100 words please answer me I love, I hate, I love, I hate - the pattern keeps repeating This tiring love, I want to get it over with Time will keep running, never stopping to wait for anyone With every second, this world is slowly crumbling under me It gently coats the scenery of this twisted world we're in I do not need your honesty, lying will just be fine to me It seems like I've been left behind once again by myself In a world with no color In a world that I've dreamed about Disposing worthless garbage is really not that easy I cannot do it myself; I need you to be always with me Andere Versionen Nico.Nico.Singer.full.1503766.jpg|Nico Nico Chorus|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BR6fdb6TlJM Vocaloid.Stage.jpg|Jazz Arrangement (Baguettes Ensemble)|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpFZ3ZkjAFc Vocaloid.600.457853.jpg|Band Arrangement|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9gAAxSu87c Kagamine.Rin.600.1557967.jpg|tama's PV|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6s2Pk_AySTU Vocaloid.600.354826.jpg|164's Rock Arrangement|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nzs6mEG_qOM Kamui.Gakupo.full.504698.jpg|Piano Arrangement|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3UnprzJAUU Vocaloid.Concert.jpg|MikuPa Live in Tokyo 2011|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rKt3VhcfEA Hatsune.Miku.600.161009.jpg|-Project DIVA- f PV|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=loJfos5eAZc Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Hall of Legend